masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike
Talk page Archive (last archiving: July 05, 2011) Navigation template Hello there I have used the template from your wiki at ''Prototype'' Wiki for story missions. I have just changed the template name, font type and color to suit that place and added the revision history to the talk page of the template. Hope that's okay with you. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 13:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the fix. I was cracking my head trying to figure out the escape pipe parser and you did it in seconds! — Teugene (Talk) 07:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I had way too much experience with templates. Thanks for pointing out the issue in the summary :) --silverstrike 08:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hehe, now I know who to look for the next time I need a tip or two in templates! :D — Teugene (Talk) 08:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Adversary infobox Thanks again for the adjustments. I could use some template lessons from you! :P Anyway, I noticed a weird issue with the template. The "armaments" and "locations" parameter should show "Unknown" as its value if there's no value are inserted, yet it is appearing blank, despite showing otherwise in the template page itself. Any idea why is it happening this way? — Teugene (Talk) 07:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see the problem. They do show unknown. Maybe a purge of the page cache is required? --silverstrike 07:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::They do? That's weird. For the pages that have been included with the template, I still don't see "Unknown". Tried clearing my browser and wiki cache and it still doesn't change anything. — Teugene (Talk) 07:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't include the 'location =' in the template call. I'll look at the template itself to try and fix that issue... --silverstrike 07:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Conventions Would you mind telling me the policy concerning screenshots - and what is allowed in them, and what is not? Every place has different rules, so I'd just like to clarify them to avoid being a nuisance.--Balty 06:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, now that I'm looking for the relevant link, I can't seem to find any mention of the actual rules regarding screenshots. Regardless, in the wiki menu look under "Community > Manual of Style" all the rules and regulations of the wiki should be mentioned there. :Regarding your question: You should avoid any image that show Shepard, HUD elements, and that motion blur and film grain are turned off. There is a note about file name format on the Manual of Style page and don't lower the quality of the image. That's about it (unless I forgot something). --silverstrike 07:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I looked there too, and they don't mention anything about composition, image quality or subject matter. I was a bit confused when you removed the image and thought asking you would be the best clarification, which it was. They should really update that guide for newbies to this wiki (like me!) so they don't make the same mistake and don't get on the nerves of anyone even though they only have the best of intentions. :: Anyway, cheers, and have a Reaper-licious day in Israel. --Balty 07:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I just remembered where the guideline was mentioned, but the relevant article page was deleted some time ago. I'll take a shot in formatting the relevant details in the Manual of Style page. :::A Reaper-licious day to you too :) --silverstrike 11:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) PC Tweaks (ME) Hello, I'd like to ask a question. You've undone my changes (08:15, April 29, 2012) in the PC Tweaks with the commentary "Major changes like the previous should be discussed before implementation." The question is: with whom and where should I discuss the changes? Regarding the changesn: my intention was to make the page consistent with PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3), furthermore the page contained dead links which have been replaced in that revision. UbiSergei 09:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I left you a message on your talk page. Both PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) and PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3) need cleanup, and use a better representation of the code (in my opinion). I agree with you on the red-links, I hadn't noticed this issue. :I suggest that you start a topic in the projects forum and we'll continue the discussion there. --silverstrike 09:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Policy Violation Note that under the terms of Forum:Removing Red Links, only admins can remove red links by removing the brackets, which is what you did on Talk:Screenshots. I cannot find the original person who left the comment, thought I think it was Tullis, I will let it stand this time. However, please do not do this again in the future as it does violate site policy. Please keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The original poster was Tullis and myself while forming those short guidelines. The Screenshot talk page was meant to serve as a project page for managing wanted images and discussing what is really needed. The page itself has been edited by various contributors to remove links from lists in a similar way one would edit an article. There was also a section reserved for discussions, with contributors signing their messages which could not be edited or touched by others. :So, I thought it was fine to edit (surrounding the links with the tags). But I agree with you that I should of consulted an admin prior to making those changes. Won't happen again. :) :I also made similar changes to a subpage in my user space that contains old discussions from my talk page. I'm not sure, but some of what I changed was left by DRY. I am not sure if that falls under the same policy (the page is no longer a talk page, but the comments were still part of talk page discussions), should I check and revert back if that is the case (left by contributors other then myself)? --silverstrike 19:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...That is somewhat of a gray area, but generally it is comments left by that user are their property. I know that you can remove comments from your talk page at will, but you still can't modify them. I would just let it go this time and not fret over it, but just keep it in mind in the future. Lancer1289 19:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey Silver, regarding the Mercenary (enemy) edit you made earlier where you changed the value in the races parameter, I originally changed it to "Human, turian, salarian, asari or krogan" because the "/" delimiter is causing the infobox to stretch wider than usual. Also, I thought the multiple "or" is unnecessary and harder to read. Do you know how the template can be adjusted by separating with commas and end with "or" for the last word (like the above sentence) instead? :I actually thought about the same issue myself after making the change. In my opinion it should be something along the line of: "Any of: human, salarian, vorcha" when more than one value is specified. But I have no problem tackling the issue of just adding commas (although I think there will be an issue adding "and" or "or" after the last comma). --silverstrike 06:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yea, it seems be rather complicated to do. I am exploring wiki string functions to see if there's any possibility to achieve it. ::On a separate issue, in some planet articles where the portions of the article is transcluded from the codex with #dpl but causes weird issues like bad image positioning and duplicated entry (Illium). I can't figure how to fix it or if this a wikia bug that we can't fix. Do you have any clues? — Teugene (Talk) 06:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, just tell me what to do with the template. :::In regards to the the planets #dpl use, I'll take a look at it. I noticed the bug you mentioned, It has to do with the style declaration of the resulted markup. I'll check it out... --silverstrike 07:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would be great if it's with "or"/"and" at before the last word but if it's too much hassle, I'd go with your suggestion by having just commas - looks good that way too. ::::And thanks for taking a look at the #dpl issue too. — Teugene (Talk) 07:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Codex Entries I went through a number of planet pages and could not replicate the issue. Even the Illium page looks fine (can you upload a screenshot?) - I'll track the #dpl usage on the wiki and wait for bug to reappear. In regards to the template: I'll go through it right now and try to fix the issue. --silverstrike 09:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Here you go: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/137/illiumduplicatecodex.png/ I don't think it's my browser either since this is the same thing I'm seeing at home, work, and mobile. All browser cache are removed as well. And if you see the Earth article in the codex tranclusion, a sentence is overlapping the image. — Teugene (Talk) 10:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The overlapping issue has been resolved. The issue occurs when two floated elements (the infobox and the codex image, in this case) clash at the same location within the article. To resolve the issue I've added a top margin to the containing box to match the line height of the text (if we, or wikia decide to change the line-height, those values should be updated). We'll need to keep an eye out for other codex entries that need adjustments (minor issues that can be resolved by removing line break before the template call). Now, we'll take a look at duplicate entries... Wish me luck :P --silverstrike 10:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, the issue occurs because there are to sections named Illium on Codex/Planets and Locations, one for the primary and another for the secondary codex entry. I'll go look at the DPL reference to see if we can pull only the first entry. --silverstrike 10:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, how did I not notice something as glaring as that? =/ — Teugene (Talk) 10:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I applied a hack that pulls the relevant section based on its order in the list (check out my edit to Illium article). It's not pretty and it could lead to issues (if the order is changed at some point), but in the meantime it will have to do. I'll keep looking at the DPL manual to find a more elegant and permanent solution. --silverstrike 11:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I noticed the change you made and certainly not a pretty solution. I was going to suggest including the secondary entry through #Illium_2 but it won't work. The only other solution I can think of is just to copy the whole codex entry into the article itself... but it's not an ideal way either. — Teugene (Talk) 14:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There are other solutions, but I won't go into them right now (still checking various solutions). In any case, we should not duplicate the information. --silverstrike 14:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry to jump in as these things are not remotely my strong point, but the only way I can see the order changing is if new planets are added as even the order is copied right out of the Codex, or at least it should be. However, BioWare probably eliminated this possibility because any new information they usually add in a separate entry. Ex. Codex/Cerberus Project: Overlord, Codex/The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets, etc. Lancer1289 14:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There's a possibility that they will add new entries that way. Though, we cannot discount the possibility that planets entries could be added under Planets and Locations section. All it takes is a planet that starts with the letter A to shift the positioning for all DPLs. That's gonna be a huge maintenance headache to fix the articles. — Teugene (Talk) 14:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There is always the possibility of future games (of any kind) that will have their own codex. The main question is this: do we ever use the secondary codex entries? if not, then we could just use the tag to filter them out and the problem is resolved. If we do need them, then referring to them by ID should suffice for now (still checking things out). --silverstrike 15:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::My mistake, I meant the . --silverstrike 15:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Here's one possible solution - add "includematch = {1}" into the dpl call. The {1} regex wildcard will return the first matching result only. You can see the edit I made to the Illium article. — Teugene (Talk) 16:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) No, unfortunately that doesn't work (I'm also not clear of what that suppose to do). --silverstrike 17:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :It did not? Hm, it looks perfectly fine from where I'm looking now. Would clearing your browser cache and purge the wiki cache help? :The includematch parameter limits the content to be included with regular expression. — Teugene (Talk) 17:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried to apply the change to the Earth article. From the preview it showed me (and by that it bypass the wiki and browser cache), no visible change. I also don't understand the RegExp used, but I'll go take a look at the DPL manual again. --silverstrike 17:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I realized that too. I tried on the 2175 Aeia article as well and doesn't seem to fix it, after purging and all. That's very odd! Is there something in the Illium article that doesn't work for other articles? :::As for the regex, here's a regex reference. — Teugene (Talk) 17:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thessia Article For reasons that I don't have any clue about, the categories on Thessia are not displaying properly. If you have the time, could you please take a look at it and see if you can see what the problem is. Thanks. Lancer1289 22:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :There are some categories that are inherited from the templates on the page ( and ) so that might be the issue with them not appearing on the list when editing the page. :Other then that, I don't see anything wrong with the categories (unless I missed something). --silverstrike 05:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :It seems that Teugene fixed it already. All credits go to him. --silverstrike 06:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Apologies, I forgot to state here that I had fixed the issue... — Teugene (Talk) 06:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Advice on categorization Hi silver, I'd like to consult you about auto-categorization. If my understanding of transclusion is correct, any categories from the initial template will be also inserted into all subsequent transcluded articles (eg. Template:ClusterDescription → Cluster:Aethon Cluster → Clusters), yes? If it's true, is it good practice to use a conditional code like below to prevent Category:Cluster_Templates from being inserted into the Clusters article while enabling auto-categorization? |Cluster:}}|[[Category:Cluster_Templates]]}} Thanks in advance for taking the time to reply to my question. — Teugene (Talk) 09:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I think there is a way to check for pseudo namespace, but I'm not really sure (need to check the mediawiki documentation). For what you are trying to do, this approach seem fine. --silverstrike 09:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Tried looking into suppressing pseudo-namespace at Category suppression but no mention of it anywhere. I guess the only way is to use the method above. Will need to remove all categories from those pages which was manually added to prevent it from being included into the Cluster page. — Teugene (Talk) 10:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I just now created the template to emulate the behavior of magic words - it retrieves the pseudo namespace (Cluster, in this example). I still need to tweak it a little to retrieve an empty string when there is no pseudo namespace. --silverstrike 10:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can you explain what it does? I don't understand the purpose of the "Clusters-Mimi" in the explode function, and how to use it like in an example code above. — Teugene (Talk) 10:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I made a booboo :(. Fixed now and checks the page name for colons (:), and returns the pseudo name of the page (will return the full name if colons were not found - still need to fix this). --silverstrike 10:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Issue is now fixed. Template will return the pseudo namespace if found, or an empty string if not found. --silverstrike 10:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Roger that! That template would be very much helpful for the code above. Thanks again. — Teugene (Talk) 10:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've made a little fix to the by wrapping the Category:Template inside . It was initially preventing the code above from working and also inserting Category:Template into articles. :) — Teugene (Talk) 10:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The should of prevented this (or is it ( - I get confused with those two), but if it works, then we can move on :) --silverstrike 11:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) PC Cheats The merge proposal for the article PC Cheats has passed. I'm not familiar with any of the information in it or PC Tweaks, so I don't know what info needs to be transferred to the latter article. Since you made the proposal, I figure you may have plans for the merge, so I'll let you take care of it at your convenience. If I assumed wrongly, I'll go ahead and merge the articles as best I can. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The short answer is that I'm working on the merge. :The merge of the PC Cheats page is rather tricky. The information is not organized properly, there are duplication, and it's quite long for only one page. I'm breaking down both the PC Cheats and PC tweaks articles and trying to rebuild a coherent article. It is a major undertaking and I think it will take me a couple more days to finish. :The question is: do I need to submit a proposal in the Projects form (It's a major change and our current policy dictates that such undertakings should first be discussed there)? I also intend to work on PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) and PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3) so they will be more in-line with this change. --silverstrike 17:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Overhauling all three articles to be in line with each other is a major change, but it doesn't require a Project proposal. It would require one if your changes would significantly alter the layout of the ME2 and ME3 PC Tweaks articles (a total rewrite) and you wanted to codify Manual of Style rules for such pages. But overhauling one page to have a neater layout if it does not match the other two, and editing the other two for consistency is fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. After completing this change, I'll check for the extent of the change that ME2 and ME3 Tweaks article need to go through to match PC Tweaks. I hope it's just minor adjustments... --silverstrike 18:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Site Policy Violation I have closed the discussion on Forum:Blog Moderation II for vioaltion of site policy. This is because you violated what it stated on the main page of the forum "...if a topic needs to be reopened, a mandatory 7 day waiting or cooldown period must be adhered to. This is to test out the new policy and see what its effects are. Once the 7-day period is up, start a new discussion, do not continue the old one as the old page is for archive purposes only." Adding to that, from the Community Guidelines, "if the decision was to keep the article or not perform the merge, move, or split, then a week "cooldown" period must be allowed before the issue can be brought up again". I know that previously it said that "In most cases..." however, this has not only been inaccurate, but is ambigiuos and doesn't match up to how it has worked in the past with anything that is done on the site. You are free to open a new forum on May 13, but not before then. Lancer1289 18:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Commdor re-submitted the proposal, I just gave my vote. Thanks for the clarification, regardless. --silverstrike 19:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I thank you for correcting me. I know that is something you were pushing for and I didn't look closely enough at the page history. My apologies. I will now inform Commdor of this. Lancer1289 19:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ontarom The description about Ontarom states it is a former Quarian colony. :I checked the Ontarom article again and I still can't find any mention of a quarian colony? --silverstrike 10:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I do recall reading somewhere on this wiki and/or ME3 regarding this fact, could someone clarify this? If I am wrong my apologies. ImTILDE 14:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :You better post it in talk:Ontarom to get more response. There is also no need for an apology :) --silverstrike 14:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That would probably be the best place but I cannot rembmer anything like this either. Lancer1289 15:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It is likely the description of Firebase Hydra that is causing the confusion. Trandra 15:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes and we can't forget that is an inaccurate description. Lancer1289 15:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Removing Image Licensing I don't know what are you trying to achieve by removing an at least somewhat useful category, but removing an image license is considered vandalism. I uploaded images here under specific conditions, the license, if you remove it, you have to remove the images altogether or revert it to the version where no license was given. Thanks. --ShardofTruth 22:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Pressing a key when playing a game does not entitle you to any rights on the creation. If anything, the copyrights remain in BioWare, EA, and Microsoft's hands. --silverstrike 05:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes exactly, then why did you remove freeuse? --ShardofTruth 12:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Unless you get a permission from BioWare/EA/Microsoft, you cannot define the license. You don't really know how the content of the game is released or what legal rights the various companies keep. Unless you know what the true license is, it is better not be mentioned. :::If you do have a legal document describing the rights and restrictions of screenshots taken by players, it must be presented and all screenshot images in the wiki must be tagged accordingly. Bring it up in the Policy Forum to make it part of the guidelines - we gain nothing by tagging only some of the images. --silverstrike 13:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::To put it simple: I don't need permission if I tag the images with fair use, that's the point of it and that's why it's harmful to remove that tag. But it's not my intention to lecture you on copyright or copyleft. Licensing and legal rights are a broad field and some of it can be layed up different from judge to judge. I agree with you, that a more defined policy for licensing images (and categorizing by the way) is needed here, but I'll not be the one to flesh out for you. My advise is to browse the Dragon Age wikia on this topic, they pretty much nailed the whole concept on the head. --ShardofTruth 21:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see your point, and agree. The wiki does not define anything regarding the licensing, so for the meantime, it should be left as-is, until some sort of guidelines are established. I actually visited the DAWiki frequently in the past few days, and there are things that we could implement from their MoS and guidelines beyond licensing. :::::We have a major issue with images. I submitted a policy and project proposal recently, but it was rejected (I think mainly due to lack of interest) - another proposal specific to the licensing, categorization, and captioning could solve most of the issues - but that goes beyond what we're discussing here. I'll re-add the freeuse licensing (it will probably take some time), in the meantime. --silverstrike 07:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Making Executive Decisions Some of your behavior over the last two days has me very concerned. You implemented an overhaul of the MoS with a discussion that lasted what, 4 days? Since when is 4 days approval for anything here. I am also noticing that you are making a lot of decisions and making a lot of changes that would normally require someone to at least talk to someone, yet you keep doing it. Now, I don't have a problem with improving the wiki, but at the same time, you keep making very large scale changes. I will point out a few of these problems and hope for an answer. #I saw no discussion on converting the Personal Image Policy page into a redirect, so please direct me to where this took place? #Implementation of templates before the seven-day period and a vote was taken. #Little to no discussion about creating new categories and implementing them. #Where did Mass Effect Wiki:Files Guideline come from? Where was the discussion here? #Overhauling major policy pages without a vote or with little discussion. There are a number of decisions that you keep making that normally are reserved for admins to make and the fact you keep doing them is causing me some concern. I am fully within my rights to revert a number of these changes and will depending on your responses. Again, improving the wiki is fine, but violating site policy on matters, and making decisions with little to no consultation is very disturbing, rude, and violating site policy. Lancer1289 17:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Further things I see from your contributions list. #Removal of licensing from images. While you addressed this above, it should have been at the very least discussed with admins because of possible legal issues. And it really doesn't fit with how Wikia works. #Creation of templates before discussion concluded. #Creation, or deletion of policy pages without discussion or consulting the admins. I hope you can at least see where this is coming from rather than seeing it as an insult or me telling you to stop editing, which isn't the point, and far from it I might add. You keep making a lot of decisions that affect the wiki as a whole, and on several key things, you have completely cut the admin team out of the discussion and keep all of us out of the loop. I know I speak for the admins when I say that we have zero problem with anyone improving the wiki. It only helps the wiki as a whole, but you need to be mindful of site policies while doing it, and so far, the track of late isn't good. But again, you keep making a lot of decisions, admin level decisions, without consulting us, without keep us in the loop. Lancer1289 18:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Edit conflict) : :The pseudo proposal was directed at the admins, and as most approved of the change I saw no reason for postponing the change. :*Files Guideline I created is the current approved guideline that was scattered across several pages. Nothing new has been added - if I added something without discussion, then it was by mistake and I'll remove it until approval is given. I converted to redirect because the creation of the page was approved by majority of the admins that make the Personal Image Policy page outdated as the same content is discussed on the Files Guideline page. :*Creation of the template: As previous point, the majority of the admins approved of its usage. Moving it to the template namespace gives admins (and anyone else) the ability to make changes (which is an issue on the User namespace). So a final decision on its layout and content is not relevant for its creation. :*About the category: It was a mistake on my part and I apologize for not getting the approval from any of the admins. I will not repeat this action in future. :*New guidelines/policies: To my knowledge I there is no page in the Mass Effect Wiki namespace that contain any unapproved guidelines. If there is such an addition/change that applies to the policy, then it was an honest mistake and it will be removed. :I'll say it again, I did not mean to cause any offense. If there was one, it was a mistake that will be rectified. The four day discussion might not have been enough, and perhaps I should of waited the seven days just to make the change "by the book" regardless of majority given - if this is the case, then I hope you can accept my apology, again. :Due to edit conflict, I'll review you additions and will respond shortly. --silverstrike 18:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :About the licensing: It was discussed on the wiki sometime ago (I'll try to find the actual discussion) that copyright tags should not be added to screenshots as the person taking the image do not have any rights on it, that include changing the legal rights to the creation that belongs to BioWare, EA, and Microsoft. I have responded today to a query left by another user regarding this matter. I can track all my changes and add back the copyright notice until this matter is resolved. :Regarding the other matters: I already commented on them in my previous post. --silverstrike 18:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I had a response typed up, but since Wikia can't sort itself out on a weekly basis, it was lost. Anyway, just keep the admins in the loop from now on, bring major things to a vote, no matter the circumstances, and wait seven days before doing anything. Lancer1289 20:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, Wikia is behaving strangely the last couple of days. :::I was actually thinking quite allot about what you said. We have no document describing what changes require admin or community approval and what changes are considered trivial and left for editors judgement. We could of avoided this entire issue - just food for thought. --silverstrike 07:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Locations Category on Template:Store I put the category there because most of the shops already have the Locations category on them. Also, Shops is already a subcategory of Locations. I'm just trying to understand the reasoning behind your undo. Trandra 05:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice Category:Shops was sub-category of Category:Locations. The Location category is a bit problematic as it most of the pages could be tied to it (adversaries, missions and assignments, characters, and some other trivial pages) and although shops are somewhat related, as the shops are located somewhere, they shouldn't be categorized there. The presidium or citadel is the location, not the shops themselves. It is enough that the shops category is a sub-category of locations. --silverstrike 05:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Adjustment to Template:Weapon Mod It seems you haven't been around the wiki for a while, but I was wondering if you could help me out with adjusting a template. I'd like to be able to tell the template whether I want 3, 4, or 5 columns (excluding the label column) and defaulting to 5, for use here: User:Trandra/Sandbox/Multiplayer Gear. I was playing around with it on User:Trandra/Sandbox/Template:Weapon Mod, but I'm confused about wiki syntax, e.g. where ! vs. is appropriate, when I can use | without accidentally moving to the variable, etc. If that's not possible, I guess I can just put n/a in the amps that only go up to level 3 or level 4. Trandra 02:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :The difference between ! and is when used inside a table, the first indicates header cell (if you are familiar with HTML, the result will be rather then the default ), while the second is used inside templates to escape the pipe (|) character to avoid issues with the wiki parser. :Regarding what you are trying to achieve: It seems that the example you provided does what you are aiming for, unless I misunderstood. The only issue with it is the abandunce of parameters that could confuse - I suggest maybe splitting the template for clearer markup (similar to the and ). --silverstrike 10:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC)